


happy birthday

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's birthday and Kira has the best present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dira + "Wait right there, don’t move!"?

"Wait right there, don’t move! And close your eyes!"

Kira waited until she was sure Derek had closed his eyes, rooted to the spot, before she sprinted into the other room. Derek’s birthday was on Christmas but she hated lumping the two occasions together. Every year they celebrated Derek’s birthday, just the two of them, on Christmas Eve and Kira made a big deal out of the presents and the birthday cake.

This year she had outdone herself. This year she was going to be in the running for best girlfriend on the face of the planet.

When she came back into the living room, present in tow, she was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Derek smiled a little but the smile gave way to shock when his eyes opened and he found himself face to face with the gift Kira had gotten him this year.  _Literally_  face to face.

"Cora?"

"Happy birthday big bro."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
